<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public Sex by c4445698</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946655">Public Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698'>c4445698</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Gangbang, M/M, Orgy, Sex Toys, 強迫性愛, 性上癮, 性愛照片, 服從性愛, 肉便器 - Freeform, 調教</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131635<br/>這一篇的後續，建議可以先看完，但也可以直接閱讀</p><p>Barry的壓力越來越大，所以他需要更多性愛來舒緩</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Public Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在Leonard Snart闖入他私人的娛樂時間後，接著又在警局附近的巷子和他打野砲，那天他下午直接翹班沒回去，有一部分是因為完全無法抽身，性愛的快感真的會佔據整個腦袋。<br/>
後來他們又陸續做了幾次，都是在Barry家裡，只有一次是去開房間，當Barry回過神來時候，他才發現為什麼他就這麼和一個強暴犯名正言順地成了炮友，好吧，也不能叫他強暴犯，畢竟後來幾個小時是他自找的。<br/>
雖然很困惑但他也沒打算戳破這層關係，因為和Len做愛真的很舒服又很愉快，他懂得怎麼讓Barry感受到身體愉悅，不像是A片那樣只是不斷的抽插，他的技巧真的很高端。<br/>
Barry想到這個又開始變硬了，他深呼吸，試圖讓自己冷靜。<br/>
他們約炮時間並不固定，有時候是Len會在晚上突然拜訪，有時候是Barry主動打電話叫Len，或是乾脆在搶劫案上碰到時，Len會留一張紙條給他，寫著時間，地點沒寫的話通常就是在Barry家。<br/>
而且Len加入以後，Barry床底下的小玩具越來越多，一開始只有一顆粉紅色跳蛋和按摩棒，現在都不止一個了，有各式各樣的肛門玩具，Barry在沒有打炮的日子會自己拿出來使用，反正都擺在那了，不用白不用。<br/>
他知道自己開始變的性需求有點太高，但是他是閃電俠，他負責拯救這世界，壓力很大的，性則能讓他放鬆，這一切是合情合理的。</p><p>所以當壓力增加時，性的需求就更大，Len在一周內被叫來三次之後發現了這點。<br/>
「我覺得一般的性愛已經滿足不了你了。」Len說出實話，Barry還正在幫他清潔老二，「你想挑戰更刺激的嗎？」<br/>
Barry含著老二回答出不標準的「不犯法就行。」的答案。<br/>
Len思考了一下他們接下來要做的到底犯不犯法，應該只是輕微的公共猥褻罪而已，所以他沒說出口，只是告訴Barry：「那你得答應我一件事情。」<br/>
Barry總算放開Len的陰莖，「什麼事？」<br/>
「我之後給的任何要求，你都必須執行，只要你拒絕一次，這場遊戲就此結束。」<br/>
「這聽起來很不公平。」Barry皺眉反駁。<br/>
「我也不是那麼不近人情，你要是真的我給的要求有不妥，我們可以折衷討論，但你只要說一次『不』，那就是Game Over了。」<br/>
「你不會趁機叫我去搶銀行或是做壞事？」<br/>
「我不會讓你去做犯法的事情，更何況，搶銀行那是我的公事，你和我現在的關係，這是私事。」Len給了他一個保證，雖然Len的保證真的不論算什麼，他隨時都可以破壞約定，Barry卻還是同意了。</p><p>不過那場所謂的『遊戲』開始卻是在一周後，Len難得傳了訊息給Barry，要他晚上在家等自己過去，在Len抵達或是自己回家前，Barry順手處理了幾個小案子，並且加強巡邏好幾回，確保今天晚上不會被打擾，雖然他很懷疑Len是不是也有從中作梗，他們只要上床那天，中城就特別平靜。<br/>
Len在九點時抵達他家，通常他進門以後會先聊個兩三句，接著拿出啤酒喝個兩口，直奔臥室，但Len今天一進門，就把手上東西拿給Barry，他當然接下，那是一顆跳蛋，「看完說明書以後放到體內去，記得打開開關，然後穿好衣服，我在外面等你十分鐘。」<br/>
Barry邊拆開包裝盒邊走向房間，其實外面也有潤滑劑，而且身體已經給Len看光很多次了，但他就是不想給Len看放進去的過程。<br/>
Len拿出手機搜尋著藍芽連線，五分鐘後他看到了自己需要的連線裝置，Barry也這時候出來了，Len在他走出來時後開啟APP，並且打開了遠端遙控，Barry的腳立刻就往內夾，「走吧，我們出門。」<br/>
Len關掉了跳蛋，Barry才得以好好走路，在上車後，Barry才問他們要去哪，雖然他腦內已經小小的思考了一下是不是要去打野砲，雖然不是沒做過但偶爾一次總是不錯的體驗。<br/>
「我們去公園散步。」Len把車子開上馬路後說，「我找了一個幾乎沒什麼路燈甚至沒什麼人會去的公園，讓你體驗一下。」<br/>
所以他這一周是忙著周邊調查，這很Leonard Snart沒錯，「這只是開始，對嗎？」Barry問了這句，他才不相信一個公園需要一周調查。<br/>
「這只開始而已，Barry。」他們離開了中心城，往械石城郊區開去，當他們抵達時候已經是半小時過後，Len把車停在停車場，Barry在和他走進公園前看了一下地圖，這公園全部走完一圈最快也要一小時，算是偏大的公園，正門有路燈，但接下來就是間隔一段距離才有路燈了，Len幾乎是在踏入公園那一刻就啟動了跳蛋。<br/>
Barry對這種震度還扛的住，所以他們還能並肩走在一起散步，他們走了應該有兩百公尺遠，Barry不確定，不過Len的確增強了震度，Barry有些腳軟，他不自覺地抓住了Len的衣服，「你會把我的衣服扯壞的。」Len邊說邊讓自己靠近Barry，讓他搭上自己的手，而不是抓著衣服。<br/>
「你是把跳蛋放在前列腺上嗎？」Len問，Barry搖搖頭，回答：「我才不會幹那麼蠢的事情。」放在前列腺上，那根本不能走路，Len沒說什麼，只是用另一支空著的手在螢幕上不斷移動，Barry一瞬間就蹲下了。<br/>
「打擾一下，女士，請問你知道這裡的公廁在哪嗎？」Len攔下了一位老太太，同時把跳蛋震動調制最大，Barry咬著嘴唇持續蹲著，遮掩住勃起的陰莖和自己無法控制的表情。<br/>
「如你所見，我的朋友肚子可能不太舒服。」<br/>
「你還好嗎？親愛的」老太太表示關心，Barry抬起頭，點點頭，在外人以及公共場合勃起讓他羞恥，因此臉色潮紅，但老太太只認為他是真的不舒服。<br/>
「公廁就在前面大概一百公尺的地方，左邊那棟建築物就是了，快點幫助你朋友過去吧，如果身體沒好轉記得送醫！」Len蹲下身，抬起Barry的一隻手搭在自己肩膀上，Len簡單說了感謝詞之後，帶著Barry往前走。<br/>
Len確定回頭看不到老太太後，從口袋拿出手機，再次控制著跳蛋在Barry體內的震動軌跡，措手不及的狀況讓Barry射在褲子裡。<br/>
「享受嗎？這種羞恥以及刺激。」Len還是扶著他往前走，但他們沒有到達公廁，反而是在路燈下停下，他放開Barry，退後兩步，「脫下褲子，Barry，我要拍下你射在褲子裡的模樣。」<br/>
高潮過一次的Barry根本沒能思考，聽話的把褲子連同內褲拉下，陰莖還有些微翹，精液連接著陰莖前端和內褲，一小根粉紅色的東西若隱若現，Len對Barry說：「看鏡頭，你這小騷貨。」顯然Barry對這個稱呼很有感覺，Len可是看到他的陰莖顫抖了一下，Len拍了一張全身照，接著又站靠近一些，拍了一張特寫。<br/>
「你想不想賭等下還會不會有人經過，我可想在這裡幹你了。」Len握上他的陰莖，輕輕套弄，靠近他耳邊說。<br/>
「有廁所……」Barry小聲說，在體內藏玩具散步是一回事，在這種可能會有人經過的公園做愛是一回事。<br/>
「真的不想在外面做嗎，讓路人看到你被幹的模樣，高潮在陌生人面前。」Len知道Barry骨子裡是期待這種事情的，他加重力道套弄，再加上跳蛋，Barry在這裡又射了一次，射了Len一手。<br/>
再一下下，Barry就會在這裡開口求自己幹他了，但在Barry失神時候，Len聽見了腳步聲，他把精液抹在Barry的內褲上，使那條內褲更濕了，他幾乎可以說擁抱住Barry，把他整個人藏在自己懷裡，「等那人走了之後，廁所還是這裡，你自己挑。」<br/>
Barry顫抖著身體說廁所，Len只覺得真可惜，明明差一點就可以在這裡幹Barry了。<br/>
但在公共廁所也不錯就是，因為他們把Barry那條沾滿精液的內褲丟在那了。</p><p>Barry的屁股裡裝著Len的精液和重新塞回去的跳蛋，Len把車內燈打開，讓Barry把褲子脫下，拍了幾張他現在的狀況，在開車以前把剛剛的照片給Barry看，除了路燈底下以外，他們在廁所裡面也拍了幾張。<br/>
「感覺如何？」Len把車內燈關上，Barry似乎不太相信照片裡的人是自己，他們沒在鏡子前面做過，Barry當然無法相信自己高潮或是爽翻天時會是這種表情，「你要是不喜歡我們可以就此停下。」Len並不會強迫，他雖然是小偷、搶劫犯和騙子，但他可不是性罪犯。<br/>
Barry把手機還給他，「我要你向我保證，這些照片不能外流，如果外流了，我保證會用我想到最凶狠的方式對付你。」Barry雖然這樣威脅，但性事過後的模樣真的很難讓人認真。<br/>
「關於保密這點你可以信任我，就像你的身份我到現在還沒和人提過一樣。」Len發動了引擎，看著手機思考了一下，又一次把震動給打開，但這次只是微弱而已，一路上Len其實有點後悔了，他聽著Barry如同喵叫的呻吟和手淫的畫面，他幾乎無法專心開車。<br/>
「雖然我說過你不能說不，但我們可以設置個底線，一個安全詞。」Len試圖找點話題，好讓自己不要那麼分心。<br/>
Barry的身體抽蓄了兩下，射精在自己手上，而面紙在後座，他一時找不到東西擦乾淨，只好拿起自己的褲子把精液抹在上面，「你、你先把這個關掉，我們再來說。」Barry很清楚自己沒辦法在跳蛋運作時集中，Len把手機遞給他，讓他自己關掉，雖然Len心裡有一部分再賭他會把震度加強，他認識的Barry Allen就是這麼淫蕩的傢伙。<br/>
「Reverse-Flash.」Barry只是簡單說出這個詞，Len還是第一次聽到這名字，但他注意到Barry臉色有些難看，這名字給他的記憶肯定特別深刻，「有什麼我應該知道的嗎？」他問。<br/>
「沒有。」Barry顯然不想提，他把手機放下之後，轉身去後座拿面紙，開始擦拭自己腿間流出來的精液。<br/>
送Barry回家前，Len告訴他這兩天會再聯絡他，要他不要手淫過度，否則哪天他真的會因為腎虛送醫，Barry好不容易笑了。</p><p>兩天後的晚上，Len再次拜訪他家，這次又拿出另一個跳蛋，在還沒拆封前就叫Barry把兩個都先拿去充飽電，Barry的表情掩飾不了有多期待接下來的事情，但Len說：「那些是你明天要帶去你的辦公室的。」<br/>
「我的──辦公室？」他以為自己聽錯了。<br/>
「沒錯，你那位於CCPD樓上的Geek實驗室，我觀察過了，除了有人要和你要報告或是你走下去找你們主任以及Joe West以外，根本不會有人刻意走過去。」Len講完這串以後，Barry再思考他應該要問Len到底怎麼去踩點的，還是該反駁那不是Geek實驗室。<br/>
「兩個都要戴上，Barry。」Len提醒了一次，並且要求Barry拿出手機，下載了屬於那兩個跳蛋的app，然後又輸入了配對碼，讓自己的手機也有操控功能。<br/>
「這次的風險會大一些，所以我允許你自己開關，但只准在有人進來或是有任何屬於閃電俠事件發生時後才行，不是這兩種情況下你關掉，那就到此為止。」Len訂出了規矩，Barry也只能說好，畢竟這已經是一個讓步了。<br/>
「這次一樣要拍照，最少三張，在下班前交給我就行。」Len知道Barry其實不反對性愛照片這件事情，自己這次無法參與其中，他好歹需要留一點紀念照起來。<br/>
「明天你只需要戴上，進辦公室時把開關和app打開，然後就是等待驚喜。」<br/>
「九點以後再開……我早上有個會議。」Barry小小聲的提出意見，顯然他不確定什麼叫做NO和協調的差異，Len答應的很快，他才不會愚蠢到冒著被發現的風險做事。<br/>
幾乎是講完以後就離開Barry家，他知道只要再待下去十秒，他們就又會再度幹起來。</p><p>Barry聽話的戴上了兩顆跳蛋去上班，不震動時候其實沒什麼太大問題，只是每次走路還是會提醒自己體內有東西，開完晨會之後他回到辦公室，因為他和其他人處不來，所以他有獨立的辦公室和實驗室可以用，當然也多虧了他的辦案效率，雖然慢但準確無比。<br/>
他聽話的打開了APP，隨時保持著連線狀態，他不知道Len何時會啟動，這才是最可怕的地方，所以他還在思考自己該不該做實驗，因為突然啟動了，他手上的東西肯定會因為驚嚇而摔破，解釋起來可麻煩了，也許今天一整天就待在辦公桌前面做文書處理才是最好的選擇，反正手上目前沒有急需的案子，他倒是有很多報告要寫。<br/>
Barry乖乖的坐回了椅子上，開始處理文書作業。<br/>
Barry沒有用上神速力，一個字一個字再看報告，正當他準備做修改時，跳蛋突然啟動，他握著筆的手一時手滑，在報告上畫出一條線，還沒冷靜下來時後，另一顆跳蛋也被開啟了，Barry放下了手上的筆，以免又再度毀了一張紙。<br/>
他正在慢慢習慣，等到習慣了他就可以盡量不被分心，但那也只是他預想的而已，跳蛋又漸漸的被調整震度，聽Len的話三天沒有打手槍的Barry已經快射了，當比較靠近前列腺的那個跳蛋震度又一次被調高之後，Barry射在了褲子裡面，他用手摀著嘴，壓抑住聲音，精液一波一波的弄濕他的內褲。<br/>
差點進入聖人模式的他想起自己是在辦公室，不是在家裡，他不能這麼放鬆，而且他又沒帶內褲來換，這條內褲等下也得丟在垃圾桶了。<br/>
跳蛋還是持續震動著，褲子裡濕濕的感覺並不好受，Barry拉開了褲頭，裡面可以說是一團糟，然後想起了Len的要求，拿起手機拍了一張，立刻就傳了過去，但對方沒有已讀。<br/>
Barry思考了一下，既然自己不想穿著這件內褲，那他可以脫掉，反正這裡真的也沒人會來，他站起身，把褲子給脫掉，光著屁股重新坐回那張不怎麼舒適的辦公椅上，下空的清涼感提醒著他自己其實是在做一件荒唐事，跳蛋的震度並沒有再做變化，這當然不是說對Barry來說就沒有影響，但只是影響比較小一些。<br/>
抵在前列腺上那個跳蛋再次讓他勃起，他稍微思考著要不要乾脆撸出來，好讓自己別那麼難受，突然的有人敲了門，在他回答以前門就被打開了，來的人不是別人，就是Joe West，他的養父，不知道他和Leonard Snart再亂搞的養父。<br/>
「你在忙嗎？」Joe問著他，他現在正在坐在辦公桌前面，在Joe進來以前他是呈現思考模式，但他思考的東西和公務無關。<br/>
「還、還好。」像是做壞事被抓包的孩子一樣，Barry突然心虛起來，但願Joe沒有發現，「怎麼了？」他看著Joe一步一步走向他，在辦公坐底下沒穿褲子，屁股還塞了兩顆跳蛋的他。<br/>
「我是來拿上周珠寶搶案的彈道比對報告，還有順便問你這周要不要回家吃飯，Iris終於把她的專欄給寫完了。」Joe邊說邊觀察著Barry，他只能在Joe提起彈道報告時開始低頭從桌面上那堆文件中找出，「你的臉好紅，你還好嗎？」<br/>
「很好，我很好。」Barry找到了那份報告，「就是，你知道，太陽太大了而已。」Barr指了自己實驗室上面那個天窗，也就是讓他被雷打中變成閃電俠破掉的那塊。<br/>
Barry把報告給了Joe，「周六吃飯，我會安排時間的，不過別太指望，你知道，閃電俠事務什麼的。」Barry想著得告訴Len這周六他沒有空進行這項遊戲，如果他們這個小遊戲有持續到周六的話。<br/>
Joe打開報告看了一下，確定是自己要的那一份，「那就先約周六晚上在家吃飯了，我會告訴Iris的。」<br/>
「好──好低！」Barry差點尖叫出來，但他的聲音明顯變了樣，Joe只是再次疑惑的問：「你真的還好嗎？」<br/>
「沒事！我只是，腳突然抽筋了而已，跑太多然後抽筋很正常的。」Barry在說話的時候，精液正一股一股的從陰莖前端射出，「我真的很好。」<br/>
Joe雖然疑惑但也只能點點頭，「別太累了。」說完以後就走向辦公室門口，但他突然轉過頭問：「你有沒有聞到一股味道？」<br/>
「Joe，那邊放了一堆化學藥劑，你什麼可能聞到的。」Barry撐起微笑指向辦公桌對面的實驗台，Joe本來想反駁什麼，但想想這句話也對，就沒再多說的離開了，在辦公室門關上之後，Barry整個人虛脫趴在桌上，身體不斷顫抖著，好一下子才將椅子往後滑，看了自己辦公桌底下的慘況。<br/>
他又拿起手機拍了幾張，傳了過去，Len這次有回應了，『你在辦公室裡沒穿褲子？』<br/>
Barry回覆他：『已經弄髒了，我就脫掉了。』<br/>
又一次的改變震度和軌跡，Barry嚇的手機差點掉到地上，他把手機放好在桌上以後，他抽了幾張面紙蹲在地上清理那些精液，以免乾了更加麻煩。</p><p>Len從床上醒來第一件事情就是打開開關，等到洗漱完之後是增加強度，接著是去吃早餐，回來之後他看見閃電俠發給他的第一張照片，就和公園那次一樣，整條內褲基本上是報銷了，這時候大概是十點半，他不知道Barry正在幹嘛，他還是把震度調大，畢竟這場遊戲有趣的地方就是這個。<br/>
大概兩分鐘後他又收到一張照片，和地板顏色相反的液體，以及兩條出現在照片邊緣肉色的腿，還有軟下去的陰莖，Len疑惑的發了一句你在辦公室沒穿褲子？<br/>
Barry的回覆讓他確認內褲已經完全報銷了，Len在思考是不是該買幾條新內褲賠償他，同時開啟了調整軌跡的畫面，手指不經意的上下滑動著。<br/>
後來他離開了一下，他把震度持續在中強，接著就放在家裡沒有去使用他，當他回來時候，Barry又發來了訊息，但這次不是照片，而是一段影片，一段劣質的自拍。<br/>
手機明顯是直立放在辦公桌上，Barry的臉沒有入境，但從手的位置看來他摀著嘴，另一隻手握在陰莖上，他還穿著襪子的雙腳踩在椅子上，整個下體全被拍攝了進去，淡棕色的陰毛以及跳蛋的接收器，握著陰莖的手不斷的上下套弄，聲音很小，但還是能聽到聲音，Len看著他套弄到自己高潮，整個身體抽蓄著射精，冷靜之後找衛生紙的畫面都拍了進去。<br/>
Len沒想到Barry會自己弄到這地步，他把跳蛋給關起來，並且發了訊息給Barry，要他晚上在家裡等著，忍了三天沒幹他，沒想到他這麼欲求不滿。<br/>
當他去拿啤酒回到手機身邊時，他注意到跳蛋又被打開了，如果不是從這邊打開的，就是Barry自己開的，顯然他沒有因為射經三次就滿足，並且他似乎喜歡這種感覺。<br/>
Len也沒打算和他客氣了，在到他們碰面之前，他會讓Barry再高潮個三次左右。</p><p>Leonard一直覺得自己能把事情掌控的很好，不論是搶案時間或是人的心理預測，可是Barry Allen，這小子從他一出現破壞自己的搶案之後，就一直不斷給自己驚喜，如果要說，Barry應該是他所有人、事、物當中最難以預測的。<br/>
人有壓力就需要發洩，就像Mick會去燒東西、Lisa會去瘋狂購物一樣，Len本身是喝個酒上個床，或是偶爾再沒人看見的地方摔壞幾樣東西，Barry則是標準的用性來解決壓力。<br/>
為什麼會突然想到這個，是因為Barry對性的沉淪已經超乎他的預期了。<br/>
雖然很大一部分根本是自己害的。</p><p>Len在周二晚上九點多到了Barry家，從上次的辦公室之後已經過了四天，原本這計畫應該是在周六進行，但Barry說他有家庭聚餐，所以才會把計畫推遲到現在。<br/>
這次Len又多帶了一個按摩棒，並不長，但有震動到睪丸的功用，這基本上是加速了高潮的時間，「現在去弄上，我們等等就出門。」Barry聽話的去房間處理，五分鐘後他就出現了，他走路情況看起來還好，畢竟那三個東西加起來還沒有Len陰莖的長。<br/>
Barry一路上都乖乖的沒有問要去哪，直到他們到了一家播成人電影的電影院，比起興奮，Barry更多是好奇這間影院，Len不意外，他是三好學生，而且這家電影院位於械石城，Barry沒來過很正常。<br/>
停好車走進去時，門口甚至沒有售票員，Len只是丟了兩張鈔票在櫃檯，就摟著Barry走進去，裡面的裝潢就很舊式，舊到Barry都想知道他們是怎麼繼續經營下去的，「他們樓上有房間，在這種看三級片的地方，會來的都是一些有需求或是想找一夜情的，看對了眼，直接付錢開房就行。」Len發現了他的疑惑，並且解釋給他聽，Barry抬頭時剛好看到一組人馬掀開布幕走進去。<br/>
「那還是不符合經濟效益。」Barry還沒被操暈的腦子提出問題。<br/>
Len只是打了他的屁股一下，「用你的小腦袋想一想，這種非法地帶不可能只有一種收入來源。」Barry皺眉思考，然後像是想通了，開始小聲嘟囔著真不敢相信怎麼還沒被強制關門之類的，Len沒有再回應什麼，帶他隨便進了一個影廳，他們挑了倒數三排的位置坐下，離最近的人是在兩排以前，前面悉悉落落的黑影提醒了Barry這裡是有人的，而不是隨機可能撞見人的深夜公園或是空無一人的辦公室。<br/>
「我們會去樓上的房間嗎？」Barry問著，他不太確定自己真的想在這裡被幹。<br/>
「我會更偏向回車上，樓上的房間很髒。」Len讓Barry反跪在椅子上，一隻手拉下他的褲子，發現他這次沒有穿內褲，這是很聰明的選擇，畢竟他已經丟掉兩條了。<br/>
Len打開了跳蛋的接收器，還順便啟動了那根小按摩棒，Barry的腰一瞬間就軟了下來，Len打開了兩個跳蛋開關後，Barry跪坐在椅子上，但屁股還是微微翹高，要是整個做下去，刺激就不止那樣了，他雙手緊抓著椅背，嘴巴也緊閉著，就怕漏出一點聲音。<br/>
「轉過身坐好，Barry，電影在前面。」Len故意說著風涼話，Barry轉身乖乖坐下的動作花費時間對一個史上最快的人來說真的很久，Barry發現如果自己保持普通坐姿，那根按摩棒會把跳蛋推往更深處，並且小根的那部分會直接戳在睪丸上，所以他把兩隻腳給放在前面的椅背上靠著。<br/>
電影微微的亮光照明了Barry的狀況，褲子掛在膝蓋上，沒穿的下體整個裸露出來，勃起的陰莖上方有一點點水痕，但他上半身看起來一切正常，Len的左上握上了Barry的陰莖，右手拿著手機操控跳蛋，才玩弄不到三十秒，Barry就射了第一次。<br/>
「你也太忍不住了。」Len把精液給擦在Barry的衣服上，他的東西當然要他清理。</p><p>Barry持續維持著這種姿勢，他一隻手摀著自己的嘴，另一隻手緊緊抓著扶手不讓自己掉下去，而Len的左手抓著按摩棒的尾端，有一下沒一下的抽出來再插入，右手使用著APP，Barry幾分鐘前才剛射過，但又立刻勃起了，驚人的恢復力，Len有些分神的在想到底要怎樣才會把Barry榨乾。<br/>
Barry雖然摀著嘴，但偶爾還是會發出一些細微的聲音，也許是這樣，有人注意到了他們，Len從小活在需要觀察的環境，周遭出現一點動靜他都能發現，例如前兩排的那個人已經默默跑到同一排的左邊的角落，Len往左邊看了一眼，和對方對上了視線，會出現在這裡的人也不會是什麼純情人士（Barry除外）他沒有避諱的不斷看著。<br/>
Len把震度給加強，並且加快速度抽送著按摩棒，Barry這次沒忍住聲音，突然的喘息蓋過了電影的音量，「小紅，你剛剛那聲把整個電影院的人都吸引過來了。」Len一說完，按摩棒瞬間卡在那裡，他一緊張就全身緊繃，這很常見。<br/>
「不用那麼害羞。」Len放開了按摩棒，輕輕的抓住Barry的右腳，把他往自已方向拉，比起剛剛的模樣，現在才真的是曝露在公眾場合，Barry摀住嘴的手變成摀住眼睛，一種眼不見為淨，已經有幾個人跑到他們前面的座位，跪著或是站在那，赤裸裸地盯著Barry的模樣看，就連最左邊角落那個也跑到距離兩格的位置，「把手拿開，小紅。」Len選擇用代號叫他，畢竟本名傳出去實在有點危險，Barry聽見命令之後，緩緩地把手給移開，看見了眼前的一群人，充滿性欲的眼光看著他。<br/>
Barry因羞恥而掉淚，但因為曝露而抽蓄的陰莖顯示著他有多興奮，Len又一次握住按摩棒，這次把他拉到最底，就像是要整個拔出來，Len只留了一截前端再裡頭，他把跳蛋震度調至最大，又一瞬間把那根不長的按摩棒給推入深處，Barry仰頭抽蓄著，又一波的精液噴灑出來，弄髒了他的衣服。<br/>
「你聞到了嗎？小紅，所有人都看著你的表演射了。」Barry搖頭不願意承認，雖然有一部分是因為他哭泣而鼻塞真的沒聞到，Len則是一清二楚，他正在思考要不要帶著Barry離開了，因為他的陰莖已經硬的發疼，需要好好的在車上操Barry發洩。<br/>
他注意到了他旁邊的走道上有人，是剛剛坐在左邊的那個男人，當他注意到Len看著他時，他問：「我能幫你解決這個嗎？」他邊問，邊指著Len的胯下，「我想你的伴侶應該沒辦法處理了。」<br/>
影廳人什麼樣的人都有，想幹人的或是想被幹的，Len倒是沒注意到對方的目標其實是自己，「我不會幹你。」Len說，倒也不是說他有什麼潔癖，只是對於陌生人他還是會警惕一些，而且他身上可沒戴套。<br/>
「我可以用嘴幫你，如果你想的話。」聽到這句話，Len覺得好像也沒關係，只是個口交能有什麼問題，但當Len回答好啊，並且把腿給打開，好讓對方發揮以前，Barry緊緊抓著他的手，Len轉過頭看他，雖然還是那副哭著臉的模樣，可是口氣就是不允許反駁的不可以。<br/>
「什麼不可以？」Len其實心裡有個底，但他想聽Barry親口說。<br/>
「他不可以碰你。」Barry邊說邊困難的起身，因為變換姿勢的關係，按摩棒掉了出來，他整個人坐在Len的腿上，護住了那一塊地盤，Len懷疑他用了超級速度，因為他的褲檔很快被打開，Barry握著他的陰莖套弄了兩下，接著對準後穴後坐下，原本以為會感受到兩顆跳蛋的阻力，但裡面卻空無一物。<br/>
坐下一瞬間，Barry甚至瞪了那位男性一眼，接著慢慢動起腰，Len看著Barry這麼賣力的取悅自己，他也配合的將手放在Barry臀上，偶爾抓兩把，他注意到周圍的呼吸都加重了不少，Len覺得Barry已經忘了自己還在被看著，「小紅，叫大聲點，很多人在看著呢。」<br/>
Barry的腸道突然緊縮，看來他真的忘記了，而被提醒之後他變的很緊張，Len打了下他的屁股，就像他們在家那樣，Barry的呻吟也逐漸變大，Len抓起了掉在座椅上的按摩棒，抵在了Barry的陰莖上，一瞬間Barry的聲音停止了，但也把Len的衣服給弄髒了，但Len可還沒有射，他把放在臀部的手往上挪一些，只用了一點力就把Barry往自己方向推，Barry無力的趴在他的肩上，Len將按摩棒留在他們之間，兩隻手重新回到Barry臀上，大力操幹，直到射在Barry體內。<br/>
Barry渾身都在顫抖，按摩棒夾在他們之間，但還是抵在陰莖上方，再加上Len的攻勢，Barry又射了一次。<br/>
Len的嘴婆娑著他的耳朵，告訴他：「也許下次我會用假屌和我的老二同時幹入你體內，還是你想要我找別人來，兩根老二同時幹你？」<br/>
Barry沒有回答，可是突然變緊的腸道已經是答案了，他根本期待著這種事情。</p><p>戴上口罩和眼鏡，還戴了頂鴨舌帽，外面是一件非常時尚的棕色大衣，如果要說的話還是今年秋冬最流行的款式，唯一的缺點就是有點短，Barry是高，但他並不健壯，買過大的尺寸只會穿起來鬆垮垮的，而為了遮掩Barry的腿毛，他還穿了一雙黑色的膝上襪，和風衣之間形成了一個小小的絕對領域。<br/>
「把外套給拉開。」Len對著他說，Barry顫抖著雙手把外套給拉開，裡面什麼也沒穿，什麼也還沒開始做，那根陰莖已經勃起了，「去趴在沙發上。」Len一下達命令，Barry乖乖的趴在了沙發上，Len把風衣的尾端給掀起，拿出一個盒子，裡面是這次會用到的道具，有三個已是之前見過的了，但這次多了一個有線的跳蛋。<br/>
這次三個跳蛋加上一根按摩棒，那長度已經和平常差不多了，雖然也不是沒讓他把跳蛋親自排出來過，但為了之後方便直接上，他還是選擇可以一把扯出來的有線跳蛋，這次他親手一個一個放入，刻意擦過敏感點，但不至於射出來。<br/>
他打開了有線跳蛋的開關，然後握住了Barry的陰莖，用拇指堵著他的馬眼，並且打開了按摩棒，被制止射精的Barry發出了嗚咽聲，「你不能現在射出來，Barry，好戲還在後頭。」Barry點頭表示明白了，Len才鬆開手。<br/>
有線跳蛋的控制器被Len塞進了風衣的內側暗袋，他讓Barry站起來，Barry花了一小段時間才站起身子，陰莖一跳一跳的抽蓄著，「我差點忘了一個重要的東西。」Len往那盒子裡面拿出一串保險套，「我讓你自己選，你想要帶著套走路，還是不戴套走路？」<br/>
Barry顯然不懂之間的差異在哪，因為Len並沒有和他說接下來的目的地，「不戴套──吧？」Barry以前是用過保險套的，但老實說沒有一個男人喜歡被套子給勒住陰莖。<br/>
Len點點頭，但還是拆開了一個幫Barry戴上，「我不想要等下路上你立刻就用髒了我的車。」說的好像沒有用髒過一樣，明明上次從公園還有點影院回來時候都沾過精液了，Barry沒有開口反駁，只敢在內心偷偷抱怨。<br/>
Barry把風衣穿好之後隨著Len走出門，一走出門的空氣完全不同，光溜溜的下半身被陌生的氣息給填滿，也提醒著他現在是全裸的狀態。<br/>
他努力夾住身後的按摩棒不要掉出來，上次還有褲子可以幫忙撐著，這次什麼也沒有。<br/>
當他們到車上後，才剛坐下，Len就發現Barry的狀態不對，隨手一掀就看到保險套前端裝滿了精液，「你知道，等這次遊戲結束後，我們該訓練一下你的耐久度。」Len發動車子，「我剛好有看到鎖精環那類的，我相信你會很有興趣的。」<br/>
Barry沒有回答，可是不自覺張開的腿表示著他想要，Len心裡覺得這次結束後，他必須讓Barry去看醫生，雖然他會變成現在這樣都是自己一手造成的。</p><p>Barry從不會過問接下來的地點，但Len第一次要求他穿上全套遮掩配件，大概是上次電影院的事情有點太超過了，Barry當然也知道他們是在公眾場合做愛，可是性慾沖昏腦時候他只想做，沒辦法去思考後續的事情。<br/>
他們一路開到市中心，終於開始找停車位，Barry本來因為跳蛋和按摩棒關係在分神，但當Len停好車以後，他才發現這裡的位置實在尷尬。<br/>
他太清楚這裡是哪，這裡是他警局附近的美食街，通常警察或是其他辦公民眾都會在這裡買早午餐，他上次就是在這裡走去買食物時被抓進巷子裡幹的。<br/>
「你不會想要舊地重遊吧？」Barry問著他，Len只是露出了一個嘲諷的笑容，就像是在表示怎麼可能這麼簡單，Barry突然覺得舊地重遊或是在大馬路上車震肯定都比接下來的事情還好。<br/>
「事實上我們要走一小段路散步到公園。」Len把車子熄火，「脫下保險套，Barry。」Len命令著，Barry把保險套給拿下，打了個結丟在腳踏墊上，Len沒有對此評論，他知道這是Barry抱怨他的小手段。<br/>
他們離開了車子，Barry四處看了看，似乎在確定周邊沒有認識的人，Len把車子鎖好後，拿出手機打開了另外兩顆跳蛋的開關，Barry腳軟了一下，但又很快的裝鎮定的站好，畢竟Len還沒開到最大，這之前他都可以好好走路。<br/>
Len走到他旁邊，「你要扶著我嗎？」他故意問，Barry說了不用以後往前走，Len在後面跟上。<br/>
現在時節是秋天，Barry穿這樣並不是太奇怪，所以很安全的沒有引人注意，Len在走進公園之前都很安分，不過在開始走在公園步道時，Len拿出手機開始調整跳蛋了，Barry也因此一個踉蹌，差點跌倒，「繼續走。」Len沒有讓他停下，Barry的腳步開始放慢了。<br/>
現在接近中午，雖然今天不是假日，但也有不少家長帶著學齡前兒童出來散步走走，還有一些是買了午餐在公園準備吃飯的人，以及其他普通市民，總之來說，公園的人數不算太少，他們漫無目的的閒晃，但每隔幾分鐘，Len就會加強震度，直到他們走到了噴水池附近，Barry終於停下腳步說：「快出來了。」他拉下害他無法順利呼吸的口罩，他整張臉變的潮紅，雙腳微微打顫。<br/>
「什麼快出來了？」Len不覺得這種刺激能讓Barry達到高潮。<br/>
「按摩棒，快、快掉出來了。」Barry說的很小聲，但這也是事實，走路途中被跳蛋震到失神，一不小心就太過放鬆，按摩棒已經掉了一半在外面，幸好外套夠長，不然他會向是多了一截小尾巴。<br/>
Len靠近了他，要他站穩身子，Len站在他身邊，一隻手貼上了他的臀部，另一隻手還是拿著手機，「既然快掉出來了，」Len把手探進了外套下擺，握住了按摩棒的尾端，左右輕輕晃動，「那就把他推回去。」在Barry開始稍微放鬆的瞬間一口氣推進去最深處，同時他把跳蛋的震度調製最大，Barry當場射了出來，精液直接噴灑在地上，剩下的沿著他的陰莖往下滴落，他下方的地板被小小弄濕的一塊。<br/>
Len看了看四周，離他們最近的人還有二十公尺遠，他站到Barry面前，告訴他把外套給打開，高潮失神中的他只會聽話，所以他就這麼在公園把外套給拉開，露出裸體，Len很快的拍了幾張照片，然後重新幫他把外套穿好。</p><p>公園有許多區塊是一般人不會去的，例如離主幹道很遠的樹叢後面，Barry躺在地上，體內的按摩棒和跳蛋被丟在一旁，Len壓在他身上，陰莖不斷進出他體內，Barry很想和平常一樣享受並且呻吟，但曝露在空氣中的肌膚和樹蔭透過來的陽光時時刻刻提醒自己是在戶外，他只能一隻手摀著嘴巴控制自己的聲音。<br/>
遠方傳來了推車在石子路上的喀拉聲，以及小孩子不斷叫著Mommy的愉悅聲，Barry一瞬間臉色變得有些害怕，整個身子繃緊了，Len沒有因為這樣就不繼續動作，反而是握住了他的陰莖，開始套弄，Barry一隻手推著Len的肩膀抗拒著，Len只是說：「你現在只要說不要，我就會停下，而遊戲也就此結束。」他提醒著最初的規矩。<br/>
Barry本來抗拒的手沒了立刻，只是輕輕搭在Len的肩上，但那雙綠眼睛緩緩充滿水氣，在快感和道德之下，Barry選擇了快感那一方，Len鬆開了握住陰莖的手，轉而扣住他的大腿，用最大力氣開始幹他，每一下Barry都被幹到深處，摀在嘴上的手也無法保持在原位，但他緊緊咬著嘴唇。<br/>
推車的聲音越來越近，孩子天真的聲音問著周邊的東西是什麼，明明知道就在附近，但Barry意識已經開始恍惚，他快要高潮了，就只要在一下，他無法控制聲音發出，但才叫個兩聲，Len就吻著了他，腰多動了兩下後停住，Barry感覺到精液往他體內進來。<br/>
「Mommy，樹叢裡面有人！」小孩的聲音說著，Barry繃緊了身體，Len則是一個翻身，將他背對著樹叢，手放在他身上，然後他們聽見小孩的母親說：「那只是有人在那裏睡午覺，不要去吵到他們。」母親放低音量告訴孩子，口氣也沒有任何懷疑成分。<br/>
「這是你毀掉我第二件衣服了，Barry。」Len往下方看去，Barry因為緊張而射精，和電影院一樣，又一次射在他衣服上。<br/>
Barry不發一語，羞愧的低著頭，不論是因為他毀了Len的衣服，或是在大白天的公園下幹這種事情，他開口的第一句話是：「Len，我的屁股好癢。」<br/>
「我們等下可以去公廁來第二次。」Len以為他是在說這個。<br/>
「不、不是，我是說，我屁股上好像被蟲咬了。」<br/>
「我們回去擦藥，然後再繼續。」Len有些無奈。</p><p>Len最近沒來找他，Barry想著，自己想他了，正確來說是想那些過分火辣的性事，老實說那次之後Barry有點變了，就算沒有Len的命令，他也會自己帶跳蛋去上班，或是至少一個肛塞保持著擴張，好讓Len一來就可以直接幹他，跳過無聊的潤滑前戲。<br/>
而且他欲求不滿到把假陰莖固定在沙發上，吃飯看電視時後順便插進去，邊操自己邊做其他事情，現在他完全可以一心二用，他有一次甚至這樣和Joe講電話，對方都沒發現，而一掛電話時後，他就射的桌子上都是。<br/>
他試圖發訊息給Len，不論是多渴求他的陰莖或是自己自慰圖，好讓他過來，不過他可能發現在自己身上浪費太多時間，都沒有策畫新搶案或是犯罪，暫時的沒有搭理他，但如果是這樣，他應該會在短時間內看到Len出現，但出現的人都是無賴幫的其他人。<br/>
Barry想，他一定事對自己膩了，這樣自己是應該改掉性事過多的壞習慣，還是乾脆找個新炮友，可是他遲遲無法按下載Ginder。<br/>
又一天的下班回到家，他才剛打開門，就看到家裡是亮著的，然後他看到了Len坐在沙發上，就做在那根假屌旁邊，用著飛機杯在滑手機自慰，聽見門打開也沒有驚慌，反而是從容地說：「你寄給我的圖片挺好用的，Barry。」他把飛機杯給拔開，Barry看見了開口微微流出精液，他下意識地吞了口水，但在飛奔過去Len身邊以前先把門給關好鎖好了。<br/>
Barry走到沙發旁邊，直接跪在Len面前，就準備張嘴幫Len口交，但Len伸出手戳了他的額頭，制止他這麼做，「去洗澡，把自己準備好，並且只穿上次那件風衣，不要穿襪子，你準備好後我們就出門。」<br/>
Barry點點頭，然後重新起身，但在準備離開前，Len把飛機杯給了他，「清理乾淨，不論你用什麼方法。」Barry拿著飛機杯走進房間，把那些精液給倒在手上，一口氣喝下去，僅此如此而已，Barry覺得自己已經快要高潮了，整個腹部和後穴都在燥熱麻癢，想渴求更多。</p><p>他們一路開往郊區，Barry表面上裝做平靜，但內心其實很興奮，說真的光是想著怎麼被Len操已經足夠期待了，而這次往郊區去表示又要在戶外做，也不是說他特別喜歡室內或是戶外，但胃口被養大了，就有點難以滿足在床上的性愛而已。<br/>
他們抵達了一處超偏僻的公園，裡面的樹木就像是沒人照料一般雜草叢生，他都不想問Len怎麼找到這裡的，在下車以前，Len給了他一根尾巴，但前面是肛塞的模樣，「在開始正事以前，我們去散個步，和上次不同的是，把你唯一的一件外套脫掉，Barry，你得全裸的下車。」<br/>
Barry一句話也沒反駁，把那件風衣外套給脫掉，他現在只剩下一雙運動鞋了，他打開門下車，微涼的風直接吹到他身上，那觸感真的令人興奮但又害怕，Len在下車之前對他說：「別忘記你的小尾巴。」Barry才拿起丟在椅子上的那條尾巴，一隻腳踩進車子內，藉由高低差把肛塞的部分塞入體內，Len走到他這裡，上下打量著他，接著又從口袋拿出一條東西，親自別在Barry脖子上，那是一條紅色的項圈，上面有著一個黃銅的牌子，上面刻著FLASH這幾個字母，「中城的英雄，我相信有人養條狗叫做Flash不是什麼特別的，至少店員沒有懷疑就是了。」Len上下打量著他，這裝扮非常完美，只差一條牽繩，不過那樣又有點太過頭了。<br/>
Barry是忠於自己的慾望才答應這樣玩，而不是自己在眷養著他，Len從打開後座車門拿出一袋東西，將所有車門關好以後把車鎖好，他走在前面，「走吧，我們來散步一下。」Barry邁出了他的第一步，全身除了鞋子以外，什麼也沒穿的第一步。</p><p>這公園完全沒有人影，路燈好幾公尺才一個，有些甚至是壞的，即便知道這些事情，Barry還是有些害躁，所有肌膚都接觸著微冷的空氣，提醒著他這裡是公共空間，但想到晚一點會被怎樣對待的期待，他的陰莖還是勃起著。<br/>
他們走了好一段路，才看到一個公廁，外頭被噴滿了塗鴉，他隨著Len的腳步走到公廁內，就和這整座公園一樣缺乏人顧，地板上都是灰塵和落葉，Len打開了燈，裡面卻只有一盞燈泡是可以使用的，小便斗裡面都是尿垢，唯一慶幸的事情是這裡很通風，沒什麼怪味道，廁所門板上有人留電話號碼，打過去應該都是妓女接的，但唯一吸引Barry注意的是在小便斗和隔間廁所之間的走道尾端，有一張床墊，「這是最後一次遊戲了，我會在這裡操你，把你整個操開。」Len開口說。<br/>
「但今天會有些不一樣。」Len蹲下身把他手上一直帶著的行李袋給打開，展示給Barry看，「我操完你之後，你會待在這間廁所裡一整晚，其他陌生人操到你到天亮，我還會提供性玩具讓他們玩你，也會提供一點點SM的道具，但只要有人過分了我就會制止，我不能保證你會被怎樣對待，唯一能保證你能留住一條命而已。」<br/>
Barry第一次感覺到有些害怕，和Len玩情趣是一回事，和陌生人？那是不可預知的狀態，雖然理性知道這很危險，但Barry的身體在渴求，陰莖開始分泌前列腺液。<br/>
「我做……我是說，這是遊戲，本來就不能半途而廢。」他努力為自己的慾望找藉口。<br/>
Len知道，這次過後他真的該和Barry討論一下性成癮的問題，如果他拒絕去醫院，他不介意把他們的小影片給Joe West和記者小姐以及他S.T.A.R Lab的夥伴知道，他們會想辦法治好Barry，不過代價是自己以後不能再出現在Barry面前，甚至只能轉往幕後。<br/>
「進廁所隔間。」Len對他下令，Barry找了一間沒那麼髒亂的進去，Len不到一分鐘就走進來，「背對我彎腰。」Len說完後，Barry的手扶上馬桶水箱，Len把那跟狗尾巴肛塞拿出，換上了一隻按摩棒，瞬間被填滿的感覺很不同，他聽見Len的移動的腳步聲，「放鬆。」Len只是這樣告訴他，然後他感覺到在被按摩棒撐開的後穴中，Len的手指擠了進來，不是很痛，但就是有種被過度擴張的感覺，冰涼的潤滑劑從他股縫中滴落，緩緩向下流，Len藉著潤滑劑又多放了一根手指，Barry哼哼幾聲，感覺到有點腳軟。<br/>
Len的兩根手指將Barry的穴口向外拉開，不過人體畢竟不是橡皮筋或是其他東西，最後還是只弄出了一點點小空間，Len把手上另一根按摩棒的前端放在小洞上，慢慢地推入，Barry繃直了身體，「放鬆，小紅，不然你會受傷的。」Len提醒著他。<br/>
Barry在知道有另一個東西要強行進入他體內之後，他怎麼可能放鬆，雖然他目前感覺不到疼痛，但光是恐懼就讓他軟了，Len顯然懶得在繼續安撫他，肛門不斷被撐大，物體持續侵入填滿的感覺提醒著Barry這一切還在發生，過程持續多久他已經沒感覺了，Len的手離開他身上時，他知道這一切完成了，Barry不敢亂動，他繼續維持著扶著馬桶水箱的姿勢。<br/>
「把腳張開一點你會好受很多。」Len看著他說，然後拿出手機，拍了一張他被塞滿兩根按摩棒的模樣，人體真的很奧妙，Len只有這想法，「保持這樣一陣子，我等下再過來看你，你可以找個你覺得舒服的姿勢待著。」他說完後，走出了隔間準備處裡一些前置作業，Barry慢慢的直起身子，兩根按摩棒的感覺實在太過於明顯，稍微動一下就觸碰到前列腺或是體內的點，這是他第一次被填的這麼滿。<br/>
Barry緩緩的將身子靠在牆上，小心翼翼的不讓動作那麼大，在按摩棒刺激之下，原本因為疼痛的陰莖又勃起了，微微的抽動著，顯示著他其實有多興奮。<br/>
Len重新回到隔間時，Barry似乎有點走神，陰莖前端出現一些液體，但也僅此那樣，「你想要我從背後幹你，還是抱起來幹？」Len總是有選項讓他選，Barry笑著回答他：「你有辦法抱起我嗎？」這其實有點挑釁，但這也是個事實，Len只是普通人，就算他有在健身，抱起一個和自己身高差不多的男人應該還是有點難度，好吧，他是有點在為了兩根按摩棒這事在報仇，Len挑眉看他，消失在隔間門口，當他回來時手上多了一些東西。<br/>
Barry不能向Len說『不』，否則這一切就會立刻停止，所以Barry的右腳被黑色的彈力繩給固定在半空中，雙手則是高舉過頭固定在牆上，只剩左腳踩在地上，Len脫下了自己的褲子，將自己半勃的陰莖弄硬，然後隨便抽出一根按摩棒後，沒給Barry任何準備時間就撞進去，本來有點空間的腸道立刻又被塞滿，Len打開了他體內按摩棒的開關，用左手抬起Barry的腳，他現在的支點只剩下靠牆的背以及Len的陰莖而已。<br/>
「爽嗎？」Len的聲音有點抖，因為他的陰莖緊貼著按摩棒，「被雙龍的感覺如何？」Barry沒有回答，但從他手緊緊抓著繩子來看似乎是滿爽的，畢竟他夾的還比平常緊，Len右手抓著按摩棒，配合著自己陰莖的動作，一前一後的進出Barry體內，其實大概在一分鐘內，Barry就被操射了，精液噴濺在自己的小腹上，在不應期幹Barry一直是Len最喜歡做的事情，那時候的他是最敏感的時候，Barry不能說不要或是停，所以他只能呻吟，像個妓女那樣叫。<br/>
Len把按摩棒和陰莖同時間衝入他體內，Barry的繃直了身體，不斷顫抖，那是高潮的模樣，不過陰莖沒有再射出精液，Len鬆開了扶著Barry左腳的手，他的腳直接往下掉，絲毫沒有站穩的力氣，只是自然晃動著，Len從口袋拿出手機，拍下Barry被塞滿的模樣，以及失神的臉後，才慢慢的將按摩棒抽出，空間瞬間變大許多，「你被幹鬆了。」Len用按摩棒頂著Barry的會陰，被這麼刺激之下，Barry才回過神來，按摩棒開始在他睪丸和會陰處來回移動，「保持這樣也好，等下換其他人同時幹你。」<br/>
「我會、受不了的──」Barry顫抖著說，也不知道是恐懼還是因為按摩棒，「你是超能力者，你會恢復的很快的。」Len回答他，並且拿著按摩棒和Barry的陰莖做摩擦，「你想要在這裡繼續被幹，還是想要去床墊上？」<br/>
「床墊！」Barry不覺得在這裡自己可以撐過兩個人，他現在就覺得肩膀很痛了，還有腳也很酸，Len抽出自已的陰莖後，又把按摩棒重新塞回去，將自己的精液全堵在裡面，然後再才開始為Barry鬆綁。</p><p>眼睛被蒙上，一根鐵桿放在小腿後方，強制分開的雙腳被綁在鐵桿兩端，為了方便固定，連身上唯一的身外物鞋子都被脫掉，雙手被鬆緊帶給綁在一起，除非Len幫他，否則他哪都去不了。<br/>
Len站到床舖旁邊，由上而下的拍了Barry的臉，然後是全身，然後拿出了麥克筆在大腿內側寫上『Cum inside』、『Slut Hole』還畫了箭頭指向被按摩棒堵住的肛門，冰涼的麥可筆接觸到肌膚，Barry的腳微微掙扎著，還差點踢到Len，寫完了以後他又拍了照片，他花了一點點時間編輯照片，然後PO網，放上了座標讓人來找。<br/>
完成之後，他坐到了床墊上，拿下了Barry的眼罩，並且把自己發出去的資訊給他看，『剛畢業婊子大學生，沒病，等待大老二操，可無套中出。』<br/>
「我不是大學生很久了。」<br/>
「你的娃娃臉看起來就像，更何況要掩飾身分，小紅，你想讓大家都知道你是成年人，並且在警局工作，可是欲求不滿出來亂交嗎？」Len邊回答他邊幫他把眼罩帶回去，「你要喝水嗎？」他問Barry，他點點頭，Len起身拿水給他喝，「你要是身體撐不下去就隨時喊停，否則我會讓他們一路輪姦你到早上。」好意的一個提醒，但Len有種感覺Barry不會叫停。</p><p>Len有時候在思考這件事情是對還是錯，一小時之內趕來操Barry的人比預想的還多，甚至已經開始小小的排起隊，他現在看著Barry被四個男人圍著，被鐵管固定的雙腳半舉在空中，後穴被一個人侵犯著，嘴裡塞著另一根老二，另一男人的陰莖就在另一邊，而被綁住的雙手正在幫第四個人打手槍，陰莖被冷落的男人用力地抓了一下Barry的頭髮，強制他的頭轉向另一邊，換幫忙吸自己的老二。<br/>
他看了一下手上的手錶，從第一個男人開始上Barry之後已經過去了三十分鐘，但內射在Barry體內的精液他已經不想去數了，Barry雖然被蒙著眼，但Len能感覺出來他似乎樂在其中，他真的是養出了一個不得了的怪物。</p><p>Barry知道自己有點過分了，但他真的沒辦法停止吸允別人老二或是抗拒被老二幹這件事情，這些陰莖和Len的不一樣，Len是很愛乾淨的人，所以他的陰莖通常不太有味道，可是這些陌生人的，尿垢、汗味和其他會令人作噁的味道，對現在的Barry來說，就像是另一種催情劑，他忍不住去品嘗那些老二。<br/>
第五個人內射以後他也懶得去數，他現在也體會到不同的陰莖長度和粗度，有些人夠長但不夠粗，有些人則是粗又短，當然也有又細又短的，比起前列腺，他更喜歡被撞到體內的G點，那更讓他的感受到更多快感。<br/>
他不知道時間過去多久，但隨著時間流逝，他只感覺到噴灑在自己身上的精液越來越多，頭髮、臉、胸口、腹部上都是精液，其實他也被強制喝了不少下去，但他已經沒辦法計算。<br/>
而每當有人開口稱讚他是個稱職的婊子或是蕩婦時候，他都覺得自己更加淫亂一些，如果不是嘴裡總被老二給塞滿，他可能會主動開口說出自己是婊子。<br/>
使用他的人來來去去，時間經過多久他也已經沒有概念，但他的陰莖已經無法再次射出點什麼，身體的疲累程度已經有點到達極限，可是他很滿足。<br/>
「還活著嗎？」Len的聲音突然傳進他耳邊，這時候他才發現自己身邊已經沒有任何陰莖了，但滿身精液味提醒著他剛剛不是夢一場而已。<br/>
Barry想發出聲音，發現試圖開口但沒辦法說話，他只能點點頭，Len拿了水給他喝，這時候他才重新感覺到喉嚨滋潤了起來，「結、結束了？」Barry聽起來很無力，Len才剛想說差不多了，一個黑人走進了廁所，「事實上還有一個客人，不過取決於你，小紅。」Len這時候才注意到外面天已經微微亮了，這黑人一身運動裝扮，看起來也不像是網路看到消息而來的，只是單純路過。<br/>
「我、我可以的。」Barry告訴他，Len走向在門口看呆的黑人，告訴他：「你可以盡情使用他，他從昨晚被操到現在，不差你一個，不過你要是不想，就立刻離開。」Len說完之後看了一下他的胯下，從他進門看見被操開的Barry和一廁所的精液臭味時，運動褲下的勃起就出賣了他。</p><p>Barry的雙手緊緊抓在床墊邊緣，他張大嘴努力呼吸，他沒有想到最後一個人的陰莖是如此的巨大，雖然被操了一晚的他照理來說應該很好進入，但當這個人將陰莖塞進體內時，他有另一種被撐開的感覺，然後是他沒一整晚沒達到過的深度，至少沒有別人幹到那麼深過。<br/>
Barry沒有習慣的時間就開始被操幹起來，他只能發出一些急促的呼吸，本來趴在床墊上被幹，但跪在床墊上的腳已經沒力氣支撐，一下子就整個人往下掉了，而那人也順勢更用力插入，Barry沒體會過這種被強制侵犯到深處的感覺，他想叫停，想叫Len救他，可他一句話都沒辦法說出口，只能趴在床上不斷的被插幹，被壓在床墊上的陰莖漏出了一些尿液，這很羞恥，但他沒辦法控制，當對方每一次往裡面用力撞入，他的尿液就被擠出一些，直到尿濕了床墊的一塊。<br/>
當他感覺到對方停止時，他試圖發出聲音求助也來不及了，他的雙手緊緊扣住自己的腰，精液開始往體內射出，Barry有些認命的想總算結束了，可另一股液體也跟著進入，他稍微扭動著腰想要逃跑，但只是徒勞，當對方過分巨大的陰莖抽出去時，Barry的屁穴不斷流出精液和尿液的混合。<br/>
那黑人拉起了褲子，走到Len旁邊告訴他：「抱歉把他當成廁所上了。」<br/>
Len看了一眼Barry，回答：「他自找的。」當黑人離開後，Len走到Barry旁邊，摘下了蒙著眼的布，他的雙眼無法對焦已經失神，顯然已經被操得失神了。</p><p>「Barry、Barry？」當Joe叫著他養子時，他的養子花了好一段時間才回應他，一臉呆滯，看起來就是沒睡飽，「你還好嗎？你看起來沒睡飽。」<br/>
「我、我沒事，我就是有點沒睡好而已。」Barry回答他，然後重新問了一次Joe剛剛問了他什麼。<br/>
「你要是不舒服今天早點回去休息吧，我知道閃電俠每天晚上巡邏很累，更何況你還有一份正職，我會幫你和辛格打掩護的。」Joe好意告訴著他。<br/>
「我沒事的，真的只是沒睡好。」Joe雖然看起來擔心，但也只是告訴他，「去廁所洗把臉也許你會好一點。」<br/>
Joe沒注意到Barry聽見廁所兩字的奇怪反應，但他還是起身去了廁所，走進了隔間，脫下了褲子，大腿內側的『Cum inside』、『Slut Hole』還清晰可見，他拉下了內褲，粉紅色的接收頭在雙腿之間垂落。<br/>
他今天早上洗掉了那身精液以後就直接來上班，並且回來路上Len警告他，如果他之後不去接受醫生治療，他保證會把各種照片和影片全交他的至親好友，讓他們來幫助他。<br/>
Barry知道自己真的生病了，所以他想，今天是最後一次，明天開始他會當回正常的Barry Allen，沒有跳蛋、沒有按摩棒、沒有被輪姦的他。<br/>
不過他的小腦袋同時在思考，如果自己跑到德州被那些牛仔們操，是不是會比現在更爽。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Len最後養出了一個小怪物<br/>而小怪物可能會變成都市傳說(。</p><p>其實一開始沒有想續寫，而且這篇我中間卡超久，但真的滿紓壓的</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>